Trouble in my Homeland!
by Kindly Kold
Summary: Ash is in the semi-finals of the Hoenn League and he wins! When he tries to call Pallet, a worrying message is given to him. How will he fare in the finals with his family and friends in trouble? And once he meets his final opponent? What about Pallet?


**_Nothing much to say except Enjoy reading and this disclaimer._**

**Disclamer: Owning Pokemon would be so cool, too bad I don't own it. I don't own any characters in the Pokemon Anime, but I do own this laptop and this account to post my story in.**

**Chapter 1: Semi-Finals Are Over!**

Ash stared at the field ahead of him, and absorbed everything about it. Pikachu standing over a Blaziken with sparks flying from it's crimson cheeks, the crowds shouting his three worded name over and over again, his familiar opponent cheering his Blaziken on, and his friends telling him to do it.

"Pikachu, thunder!" He shouts once recomposed. He watches his yellow rodent say "Pi-ka" and has gray clouds surround the sky, than finish it with a long "CHUUU!" while a lighting bolt hits him and its target.

"I won." The Pallet Town boy said. "I won!" He shouted again, and stared at his opponent, Harrison. He had lost to him in the Silver Conference, but today he was victorious.

His opponent approached him with a disappointed frown.

"Great battle Ash, and good luck in the finals!" Harrison said in a cheerful voice.

"Good job big brother! Let's go watch Brendan and that Pallet kid!" A little boy, probably 7 or 8, said from the stadium entrance for challengers.

"All right! Thanks Ash, now I can spend time with my brother! Later!" Harrison said, and ran off to the boy with brown colored hair.

"Bye!" Ash finally said, and smiled. He walked over to his three friends, May, Brock, and Max. One a master coordinator, another an aspired breeder, and the last a young boy persuading to be a master someday.

"Good job!" The coordinator, May, complimented first.

"Yeah Ash, you really pulled through!" the young boy, Max, said.

"But Ash, don't forget about the finals. You haven't won this just yet." Brock, the breeder reminded.

"All right, but I don't see my mom… or Prof. Oak. I think I'm going to go call them." Ash announces, and walks over to a phone.

"Hey May, can we please see the other semi-final match?" An enthusiastic Max asked. May smiled, and nodded her head.

"I'm going to go to the breeding center in the Pokemon Center okay?" Brock asked, and May sighed.

"No one's going to be there to pull his ear." May stated, and Brock grinned. "Finally." He mumbled under his breath.

"Come on May!" Max urged, and began walking to a different battle arena.

"Okay Max, I'm coming." She walks up to her little brother and grins as they approach the stadium. Prof. Birch said he'd rather watch this battle, she remembers and wonders why.

"Who's that white haired boy?" Max asked, and May is brought out of her thinking. She looks at the battlefield under her (She's on a second viewing area) and sees a white haired boy with a Swampert on his side of the field. He's wearing an indigo short-sleeved T-shirt patterned with 3 red blocks, and matching indigo pants. Than there's the brown haired boy standing across from him with a Charizard on the field, wearing a red shirt along with some khaki shorts.

With Ash

Ash tried to call home, but gets this no signal message.

"Huh?" He tries Prof. Oak's number, and the same results appear. Ash frantically calls his old rival, Gary Oak and actually gets some results.

"Gary?" Ash asked. The screen is blocked, so he can't see his old rivals face.

"Ash! Troubles are in Kantoooooooooooooooo" The lines cut off, and Ash gets extremely worried.

He walked through the many halls thinking, when a young boy with golden hair nudged his blue pants. He looked down and saw a little boy holding a pile of clothes was there.

"Hey Ryan, whatcha got for me?" Ash asked in a cheery tone. Ryan was a young Pokedex, you could say, who did errands for the Hoenn Officials. He was turning 10 soon, and would be someone to fear with all the knowledge of Pokemon in his head.

"Congratulation on making the finals Ash! You'll either be facing Brendan, or a Pallet town boy named A.J. Here are your clothes required for the finals." Ryan said with a grin.

"A.J.? A Pallet Town boy! Thanks Ryan!" He takes his clothes, and throws it in his room. "Thank you again!" Ash repeated.

With May and Max

"Swampert, water gun the ground! Make him trip." The white haired boy said coolly.

"Charizard, take none of his crap! Fly!" His opponent commanded.

"Follow up!"

"Let's take the offense! Come on Charizard, flamethrower." A stream of fire is shot from the orange dragons mouth.

"Haha. Switch to a mud shot!" The white haired boy snickered, and May saw why. The water gun was an equal match to the fire stream, but the mud would be much thicker. He now had the upper hand.

"Dodge it!" The brown haired boy commanded, and the dragon obeyed.

"Enough playing. Muddy; shoot Charizard down with a mud shot. Get as close to the tail as possible, than use muddy water. I don't care who you hit." Swampert's trainer ordered with a confident grin.

Swampert shot another round of mud at Charizard, using the tail as its bulls-eye. It didn't hit the flame, but did get the dragon's wing caught up in mud. Charizard dived down towards the ground with its wings disabled, and the Swampert put on a battle grin.

"This battles mine!" The white haired trainer announced as his Swampert summoned up a sea of mud to drown the Charizard in.

"Charizard!" The boy desperately called out, but it was doomed to sulk in the sea of mud. The dragon was soon pored over with a thick brown mud! "Charizard!" The brown haired boy returned his Charizard and admitted his defeat.

The white haired boy grinned, than looked all over the crowd. His eyes caught May and Max, and he grinned again. "May I ask that the beautiful brown haired lady over their please step down and meet me?" He charmingly, but loudly asked.

May blushed, and pointed to herself in confusion. The boy ran his hands through his white hair and nodded.

"I'm not trying to embarrass you." He whispers, "I'd just like to meet you."

May looked at her brother for guidance, but he just had a grin of amusement on. "Go." He mouthed, but couldn't help giggling. May sighed, than walked towards the stadium. She was on the second floor with Max, watching over the battlefield, so of course she would have to walk down the stairs. The crowd had grown eerie in silence, and Max was just giggling on the floor.

Finally, May was just a couple of feet away from the white haired boy and smiling weakly.

"Hello Ms. Maple. Nice to finally meet you." He casually says, and bows his head. It was a little corny, but brave for a doing it in public… and charming to May.

"Y-You know my name?" May asked, and Brendan chuckled.

"My name's Brendan. My dad's told me a lot about you." Brendan says, and May begins to wonder whom his father was. "Ah, come on! You have to know who my dad is!" Brendan said, and May pondered on his words.

"No. I can't think of anyone." She replies, and Brendan's face-faltered.

"Prof. Birch!" He shouts, and May gasp.

"You're the professor's son! Oh! You're the guy that left before I came here!" May stated, and Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'll treat you and your friends to dinner if you don't mind that is." Brendan offers, and he begins walking to the champion's quarters.

"Max! Come on!" May shouts, and her little brother comes down the stairs.

"Thanks Brendan!" Max says as he reaches the two of them.

"No problem. Just a little celebration dinner before the finals." Brendan says with a smirk of confidence and May finally realized Brendan would be fighting Ash in the finals.

Back on the battlefield

"You! A.J.!" Ash lifted the brown haired boy by his collar and began hollering into his ear. "Is Pallet Town safe? Is it? Is it?" He madly shouts and shakes the other Pallet Town boy.

"Yo kid! Cool it. And who are you to be asking about Pallet?" A.J. asked.

"Pallet is my hometown! My name is Ash!"

"The Ash Ketchum! Your Pallet Town's hero!"

"Yes, the Ash Ketchum! Now please tell me about Pallet!" Ash screams, and A.J. sweat-drops.

"It was fine when I left, but that was a long time ago. I don't have a family to call there, so I have no real reason to worry about Pallet now. Mind letting go?" A.J. asked, and Ash dropped him in the mud. "If you're in the finals, you might want to know that you're facing a guy named Brendan." The brown haired boy got up and left.

"At least I don't have to worry about Pallet." Ash tells himself but he knows he's worried about Gary's message, and he begins walking to the Pokemon Center in hopes of finding Brock.

May, Brendan, and Max

"Hey Max, mind finding Brock?" May asked, and Max snickered. He pointed to the Nurse Joy, and sure enough Brock was flirting next to her. Brendan walked past Max with a charming smile.

"Good day Nurse Joy. Glad to see your doing well. May you please heal my Pokemon?" Brendan asked, and Nurse Joy blushed.

"Of course I will." Nurse Joy replied, and Brock became pissed.

"Who are you?" He asked, and Brendan pulled his smirk into Brock's direction.

"I believe you're May's friend right? I've offered to take you, May, Max and any other friends to dinner tonight."

"And what gives you the right to ask that?"

"My name is Brendan… Brendan Birch and I'm just trying to be friendly."

"You're Prof. Birch's son!" Brock asked outraged, and Brendan put on a sophisticated look.

"You bet, and I'm a finalist." Brendan finished, and Brock gasps… Things weren't going to go well in for tonight's dinner.

Ash's place

"Hey Brock!" He had just spotted his brown haired friend over the large crowd in the Pokemon Center and was waving a gloved hand at him. Ash began running up to his friend with a large grin, but frowned when he saw the white haired boy.

"Who's that?" Was his first question, and Brendan grinned.

"You must be the infamous Ash Ketchum. I've heard a lot about you. My name's Brendan… Brendan Birch." And Ash's eyes widened. He was shaking hands with his final opponent, and a friend's son!


End file.
